


Telegraph

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feliciano makes the boys clean his house for him, to impress his big brother.





	Telegraph

**Lovino via telegraph** : Taking break from Spain stop Coming to our house stop

**Feliciano** : Boys ive called you hear to convince you to clean my house for me, which we are all living in due to us all living together and Ludwig having kicked me out of his house.

**Kiku** : Yeah I suppose we should clean the house for him. Have I met your brother?

**Ludwig** : What are you going to do. While we clean. 

**Feliciano** : Hmm? Sorry I couldn’t hear you over the sound of me making a mess. :/

**Ludwig** : Okay fine. Why are there beer cans everywhere.

**Gilbert tip toeing in the background** : (mission impossible theme)

**Ludwig** : Hey! 

**Gilbert** : Sorry gotta blast not interested in taking sides. 

**Ludwig** : Sides what– just pick up your trash! hey!


End file.
